The Conversion
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: I'm sorry, but due to virus after virus, I am forced to discontinue work on this fic. If anyone wants to continue this fic, email me


Animorphs/Yu-gi-oh crossover!!!!!!!!!!

I don't own either of them... dang....(slight OC usage)

_The Conversion_

  


My name is Jake. 

I was once just an ordinary kid, until one day an alien prince came and told us that there was an invasion on Earth. No, not little green men from Mars, but evil, parasitic Yeerks. They can take complete control of a person while they cower in the back of their minds. And all the Yeerks look like are large gray slugs. One is for sure though. 

No one is safe, not even you. 

We, as in Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and me, are no longer regular kids. We were given the power to morph into any animal we touch. Marco is the joker, and he's been my friend since half past forever. Cassie is the environment nut, but I have feelings for her. Rachel is my cousin and who Marco calls "Zena, Warrior Princess". Tobias once was a kid like us, but he stayed for more than two hours in a morph, so he is now stuck in the form of a Red Tailed hawk forever. 

We were hanging out in Cassie's barn, AKA the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, when a shockingly pretty boy, with icing from cinnabuns all over his face, came in. 

"Hey, Ax! No one's around. You can demorph."

Ax is the brother of the alien who gave us our powers. His real form looks like a weird cross between a human, a deer, and a scorpion. 

As he demorphed, Tobias flew in, and it looked like he had some news.

"Hey Tobias!" said Rachel. "What's up?"

Well, Tobias said in thought-speak, I overheard some controllers on the streets talking about a huge invasion that could take out an entire country, unfortunately for us, this country is not America.

"Well would you please tell us?" Marco joked, "Because it would be kinda nice to know"

It's in a city called Domino City in Japan. Tobias calmly replied

"JAPAN?!?!?" we all yelled together

"How're we supposed to get there?" I said.

"Easy." Cassie reassured." We sneak onto a plane as flies, then we demorph in the bathroom!"

""Great idea! Let's go!"

To make a long story short, our mission was a success and we got to Japan, but we had a slight problem.

"Hey, does anyone know how to speak Japanese?" Rachel asked.

"I know a little!" Marco shouted out.

"How much?" Cassie asked.

"One word. Konichiwa. That means hello." Marco answered.

"Oh, great! We can't speak the language, therefore, we can't get ANYWHERE!" I said

"Maybe I can help!" The voice made me jump, then I looked behind me. Standing there was a small boy with abnormally large eyes and very spiky red, black, and blonde hair. He was wearing a strange large pendant that looked a lot like a pyramid.

"How do you know English?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I took a trip to America with my grandpa a long time ago and I learned it then." He answered "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Rachel, this is Cassie, Marco, and I'm Jake."

"Hello! Welcome to Japan! You guys can stay at my house. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind." He said

By the way." I asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yugi Mutou!" He said cheerfully.

He took us to his house, which was part game shop. It was awesome. I knew that the Japanese had games and other stuff that were way ahead of ours, but I didn't think that they were this far ahead. Then who I guessed was his Grandpa walked through the door. 

"Oh, Yugi! I'm home!" The old man said. 

"Hi Grandpa! While I was at the airport waiting for Anzu, I saw some American tourists! They were about my age, so I invited them to stay over here! Is it ok with you?" 

"Sure!" "Grandpa said, a warm smile covered his face, "You know how much I enjoy company!" He smiled and went to sit on the couch. 

"Is Anzu that girl that was standing by you?" Cassie asked. 

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "She's been my friend since we were little. She might come over in a while. Don't worry, I taught her how to speak English, so maybe you could be friends."

"There's something I've been curious about." Marco said

"What is it, Marco?" Yugi answered. 

"What's with that weird pyramid necklace pendant thingy?" Marco asked

"I got it from my Grandpa a long time ago." Yugi replied. "It's from ancient Egypt. It was said to have some power to it, but nothing's happened yet. That's might be because it's a puzzle, and one of the pieces is missing. I think Grandpa has it. I'll go ask him." Yugi went over to his Grandfather and asked him in Japanese. The old man pulled a small golden piece out of his pocket and gave it to Yugi. "Adigato!" I heard Yugi say. I guessed that it meant "thank you' in Japanese. He ran upstairs. 

"YES! I've been working on this damn thing for eight years, and now, I'm one piece away!"

"How old are you, Yugi?" Cassie asked. Yugi didn't take it offensively at all. 

"I'm fifteen years old. Sixteen in January." He replied.

"Wow! You only look about eight years old!" Marco blurted out. 

"Shut up Marco!" Rachel growled. We could all tell she was very annoyed. 

"It's ok." Yugi said, not offended in the least. "I get that all the time." He smiled as he turned to the puzzle. He gave a sigh of relief as he put the last piece on. The soft clink of the gold was the only sound heard. Then something very weird happened.

A brilliant flash of light came from the item, and Yugi's eyes grew wide with fear. There was a loud thud as he hit the floor. 

"Are you ok?" Cassie ran over and shook him, but he didn't wake up. Then his eyes snapped open. They were no longer violet, but a crimson red, and they had a certain glare to them. 

"This is getting freaky!" Marco said. He was right. Yugi didn't get up, but those eyes kept staring into space, as if he had seen the world for the first time in years. I reached over and tried to grab the puzzle from him. The instant I touched the puzzle, I could have swore I heard his voice. An image filled my mind as I laid my hand on the puzzle. I could see his face, and there was pure fear in his eyes.

"_Help me"_

  
  


Jody: Ooooo....creepy! Stay tuned for chapter two!

  



End file.
